Hidden Devil
by dalton.assbutts
Summary: John's a demon. So is Moriarty. Sherlock is, for once, clueless about this, and get's a surprise. You'll catch on after that. Set in the pool house, only a little twist on it all.  Could become romantic, who knows hmm..?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, what am I supposed to do here? _Sherlock thought to himself.  
><em>And where's John?<em>  
>Sherlock was starting to get bored with this place.<p>

Just then he heard a voice. But the voice was laughing. And Sherlock couldn't for his life figure out where it came from. It was as if it flying around the giant pool, the second floor, and just outside of every door. But the odd thing was that the voice was familiar. It belonged to someone he knew.. but who?

He felt a tap on his back and whirled around and came face to face with..

nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Well except for the small black boll on the ground.  
><em>Was that there before?<em> he thought as he picked it up and threw it in the water.  
>He was becoming more and more flustered and confused.<p>

"Hello?" he called out. As if he was expecting an answer.

"Oh, Sherlock.." he heard a voice say right by his ear. A manly voice. Still familiar, but he he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It sounded like.. John. But at the same time it didn't.

"What the.." he said and turned around to be faced with, once again, nothing.

"Oh for the love of.. I'm _here _Holmes." the voice said.  
>But not the same one. This didn't sound like John.<p>

He looked at the far end of the pool, and guess who stood there?

None other than Jim Moriarty.

"Well, well, well.." Moriarty said as he started to walk towards the pool. "What brings you here Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He was trying to calculate how long it was going to take before Moriarty was going to fall into the pool.  
>And he was still puzzled by the way the voices had sounded earlier.<p>

"No answer? Is the mighty Sherlock Holmes quiet?" Moriarty laughed, and just when he got to the edge of the pool, he stopped.

"Still confused? Well, you're not going to figure this one out at the moment. And the voices? _Ours_." he said with a wicked smirk.  
>It made no sense.<p>

And then he lifted his foot over the water.  
>And stepped on it. Didn't fall through it. Just stood on it.<br>Wait. 'ours'?

As Moriarty continued to walk on the water, his eyes flashed at Sherlock with a devious smile.  
>They flashed <em>black<em>. Pitch black.

"If you're wondering about the plural, yes, there are two. But can you guess the other?" he said, and Sherlock felt his skin crawl.  
>Just the way Moriarty had changed his posture, his attitude, his personality. It was horrifying.<p>

"Come on, Holmes." He said with a velvety voice, as he was getting closer.

"No... I don't.. I don't understand." he said. And he meant it. For the first time in a very long time, Sherlock didn't understand.

"Yes, well, I got that. Well then. Meet my friend, Sherlock." Moriarty said as he came to a stop, still on the water with black eyes, but still not getting a single drop on him.

Sherlock became even more confused when a figure stepped out of the shadows of a corner. He couldn't quite see the man, well _that _he could see, but he seemed familiar.

And it struck him.

_John. _

_But... what? _

"John."

"Sherlock." John said as he came up to him, and Sherlock noticed how he was dressed.  
>A suit. John was wearing a suit. With a white shirt and a black tie.<p>

"What... what is going on?" now he was _really _confused.

"Really? You haven't understood it yet? This is new." he smiled, and looked at Moriarty who just shrugged like he found it amusing aswell.

"John." Sherlock said and took a step closer to him so they were only inches away.

"What. Is. Going. On." Sherlock was now angry and couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moriarty said as he bent down to dip his finger in the water, and then raise it up to play with the drop sliding across his hand.

"Why?" Sherlock snapped.

"Have a guess." Moriarty said and looked to John.

And so did Sherlock.  
>And looked straight into pitch black eyes.<br>As if it had all the darkness, sorrow and despair in there.  
>And at the same time, John had the most vicious smile on his lips.<p>

"Yes, Sherlock. Guess."

"What the hell is going on!" he yelled, backing away slightly.

"John. Tell me."

John looked to Moriarty who was just picking up a knife that he had apparently had in his pocket, to slice a piece of apple, and at the same time walking to the side.  
>He couldn't really stand on the water to prove a point all night, could he?<p>

After a moment Moriarty just nodded to John.

"Alright, Sherlock. Have it your way. You always do. But I'm going to put a twist on it this time. Why tell you, when I can show you?" he said mysteriously, black eyes blazing.

"Wha-" he started, but was cut off by John's fingertips touching his temples.

And then everything went black.  
><strong>Utterly<strong> black.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood completely still at first, not daring to look around or even move.

But when he felt a slight breeze on his face, he opened his eyes.

He was on a meadow.

Sherlock was on a meadow.

_What on earth am I doing here? _

He decided to take a look around, and at himself. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and oddest thing, no shoes. But he couldn't really complain, the grass felt so soft.  
>He looked up and tried to see what was around him. Bright blue sky, very green grass, and a forest surrounding him.<p>

It was very bright, and the breeze hadn't changed the slightest since he first noticed it.

He turned around and saw even more forest. It was like a ring of tall trees.

_Well, that was a surprise… _he drawled in his head.

He tried to place where he might be, but he couldn't. He couldn't think. No foothold, nothing to hang on to, _nothing_. Everything stood completely still. As soon as he thought he recognized something, it flickered and disappeared and Sherlock was left with nothing.

Just then he saw movement. There was someone on his right.

He turned fast and saw…

John.

Not black suit, eyes blazing-John.  
>Normal John.<p>

He felt something. Something in his heart, and for some reason, he winced.  
>He didn't really know why he was feeling this feeling inside, all he knew was that normal looking-John was only walking a few feet away from him, smiling. Which frankly, creeped him out.<p>

He stopped and opened his mouth to say something. Sherlock braced himself for some awful voice and black eyes, but instead he got…

"Sherlock." In John's normal voice and that smile. The smile that looked genuine.  
>He felt another stab in the chest. He still couldn't figure out why though. Or what to say. So he just stood there.<p>

"Are you just going to continue to stare at me? Or do you plan on saying something?" 

"Well… This isn't helping." He gestured to him and to the rest of this place.

"Yes, well, would you like me to change the scenery?" he smirked.

"No, no… It's…" he didn't know what to say.

So he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"I just… I can't figure this out, Joh…" he stopped. It didn't feel right.

John's smile disappeared. He looked away, turning slightly away from Sherlock.

"You aren't supposed to figure this one out, Sherlock. It was never meant for you to _figure out_," he said, but Sherlock couldn't quite hear the words.  
>John's normal posture, voice and personality was back. He tried hard to focus on the words.<p>

"He was getting restless. Or rather bored. That's the main reason you're getting to know this."

"Wait, wait… _He_? _This_? Who is 'he', and what exactly is this?" he asked, seeing as everything he ever tried to remember flew away from him.

John turned to face Sherlock now, and took a few steps closer to him.  
>At first he just stood there, looking at Sherlock.<br>Then, after a while, he said,

"Moriarty, Sherlock. Or that's what he calls himself anyways. Not important right now. You see, he was getting tired of not letting you… know. And _this_," he gestured around and directly at himself,  
>"is what he was getting tired of. You have realized that we're not normal, have you?"<p>

"Yes, yes. No need for sarcasm, John." And immediately regretted it.  
>It still felt odd.<p>

But then… something.

Something flashed in John's eyes. Not the black, endless darkness that probably should've come up, but he looked... regretful. Or something similar to regret.

"John…" he said as he closed the space between the two, only inches separating them.

John looked at him, not with the black eyes, but they were different from what they were before. Closed off. Guarded.

"Yes, Holmes?"

"Don't do that. Don't call me by my last name. Don't play around with me. Tell me now. What is this? And why can't I figure this one riddle out? _John_." He said all of this with an impatient tone and a rush, but the last word, his name, he said in a completely flat voice.

"Do you want the answers in order? Okay, let's see…  
>One, do what exactly? 2, alright Sherlock," he said happily,<br>"3, I'm not playing anything, and 4, I already told you what it is. Kind of. And 5. Because for once, you've met someone that outsmarted you. And this is something that's beyond you, Sherlock. This isn't just about you, or how you solve your puzzles. It's everywhere. We're everywhere. I can't explain it better than that."

During the preach he just gave, Sherlock noticed how John's posture became stricter, the wind picked up a little and that they were standing incredibly close now.

"No. No. That is not a sufficient answer. You could never have lied to me like that. You could never have faked all of that." He said frustrated.

"No, you're probably right about the faking part."

"What? _That doesn't even make sense._"

"Yes, I guess it doesn't… but for now, that'll have to do."

"Wha-"

"Sleep tight Sherlock, I suppose I'll see you later." He said with a smile. That quickly changed from real, to a sad one.

And just before Sherlock fell and everything went black, John's smile disappeared and he mouthed, "I'm sorry".


End file.
